


Just Another Dog in Heat

by MythologyGirl



Series: Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge 2019 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Zatanna (Comics)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bestiality, Blackmail, Bottom Jason Todd, Dark, Dry Humping, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Magic-Users, Not Canon Compliant, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Situational Humiliation, Small Penis, Verbal Humiliation, Zatanna transforms Jason into a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyGirl/pseuds/MythologyGirl
Summary: After meeting Red Hood, her ex-boyfriend's wayward son, Zatanna is less then impressed with his wild attitude. She decides the best way to tame the unruly man is to turn him into a dog and train him. Thing is she didn't expect him to get so into it.





	Just Another Dog in Heat

**Author's Note:**

> (Inspired partially by an art piece I saw of Jason as a tiny, adorable puppy.)

Zatanna thought she should probably feel worse about changing one of her ex-boyfriend’s sons into a dog, but really she couldn’t bring herself to feel anything more than a strong sense of satisfaction and perhaps more than a little vindictive amusement. The _boy_ (Zatanna absolutely refused to refer to someone so childish and petty as a man. <s>Not that the said person was even human anymore.</s>) had it coming for a long time in her slightly biased opinion. Bruce had implied more than once how much the misdeeds of the family’s black sheep had hurt him. Truly, she was only helping her old friend by giving his son a lesson he wouldn’t soon forget. 

It happened quickly and with very little fanfare. She had been called by Batman to help with a case of potential magical origins, a rare occurrence by itself. However, it lead her to meeting Red Hood for the first time and the magician couldn’t say that he left her with a good first impression. His attitude certainly left much to be desired with the way he constantly seemed to snap at Batman, never listening to what the older hero had to say. 

Always fighting. So ready to snap at the hand that fed him.

Just like an untrained dog.

And, as one does with such an unruly animal, Zatanna decided the best way to make Jason Todd more agreeable was to train him. The first step had been getting him alone. It actually hadn’t been very hard at all using a spell to cloak her presence from the boy and following him back to one of his safehouses. She set up a quick spell to record everything that happened in the room onto her cell phone before releasing the cloaking protection. She had wanted to be sure to let him see her a moment before she had cast her spell to change him into a canine. 

The surprise and horror on his face had been gratifying. It became doubly so when the spell had completely settled in and a small fluffy dog was left tumbling around trying to free itself from the helmet Hood always wore. Diminutive paws tripping over his discarded costume. Adorable little, high pitched yips and whines escaping his pintsized body as he rolled around. 

The big bad Red Hood, Gotham’s scourge and Batman’s greatest headache, was a teeny-tiny pomeranian. And while Zatanna had no real control on what type of breed her magic would turn him into, she had been expecting something more along the lines of a rottweiler. She had even had the words at the ready to cast another spell to muzzle the beast incase it tried to attack her. The magician couldn’t have been happier that her magic decided to add on the embarrassment for the tough acting viliangte by turning him into such a cutesy dog old ladies liked to carry in their purses. 

The puppy’s paws finally found a foothold on the edge of the helmet and, pushing as hard as he could with his stubby legs, was finally able to pop the upper half of his body free. Unfortunately, for Jason, his freedom caused him spill onto the floor in an ungraceful heap. It gave the woman her first full look at the vigilant’s new form, taking everything she had to not coo over how adorable he looked.

Jason’s fur was almost a pure black that puffed up every which way with a tuft of white right between his ears. His tail curved so far upwards that it nearly completely disappeared into the fur on his back, exposing his cute fluffy butt. And, when he finally managed to get himself standing on his small little legs, shaky with unfamiliarity, only to plop right down on his ass when he tried to take a single step toward her, Zatanna couldn’t control her giggles any longer.

Placing her hands to her mouth to stifle her laugh, hiding her wicked small behind them. She couldn’t help but coo when the little puppy’s head tilted, his eyes narrowing in an attempt to glare. He looked more like harmless stuffed animal than a ferocious one and it only made the magician giggle harder as she bent down to pat his head. His fur was soft beneath her fingers like a fluffy blanket just out of the dryer. 

She blinked when she noticed not only did Hood’s head tilt trying the get her hand just right behind his ear and that his tail was wagging making his backside shake from side to side, but his hips had started awkwardly trying to thrust forward. Letting out a quiet _‘oh’_ in wonder, Zatana stood up, taking a step back to see what the human turned dog would do.

Jason’s ears flattened further against his head when she had stopped, sending her another quick adorable glare before standing again. His pace was wobbly and slow yet he eventually made it to her feet. Climbing up clumsy onto her heeled boot, his front paws twisting around her leather clad leg as far his he could go to anchor himself, his back legs spread across her ankle, he started to sway his hips. 

He was _ humping_ her. 

The former most feared crime lord of Gotham had gotten aroused by a simple head pat!

“Oh my, is Hood getting turned on from being a dog,” Zatanna snorted derisively. Gently she flicked her foot, knocking Jason off her ankle and onto his back, the puffy dog’s feet kicking in the air as he tried to find purchase. As his legs flailed in the air, Zatanna was given proof of how much Jason was enjoying this. His tiny cock, perhaps even smaller than average for the breed, was peeking out of its sheath, barely long enough to be seen past his fur, swollen and red. 

Jason tried to send her a baleful look as he struggled to stand again, but he couldn’t seem to stop his hips from moving. He looked ridiculous floundering about, humping into the air and from the pathetic whine he released he was well aware of it too.

Zatanna had never been more grateful to her magic.

Taking pity on him, she crouched down again sticking her hands under his sides, making sure the tips of her fingers brushed lightly against his engorged member, before lifting him to get a better look. Even though his hindlegs hung uselessly in the air, Jason was still trying to thrust forward, keening when he couldn’t get enough momentum. 

“What a bad puppy,” She tutted, her breath ghosting over his cock, making he whine again, front paws scratching her arms as he attempted to pull himself closer. “So horny. Just like the _little_ dog you are.”

If Jason had still been human, he probably would have been flushing in mortification. As it was he couldn’t seem to stop himself. Zatanna wasn’t surprised, this was what all this was for after all. To train him to have better control over himself and listen to his father like a good dog should.

Puckering her lips she blew a quick puff of air onto the straining penis just to hear the surprised yelp and see the full body wiggle as Hood attempted to spread his back legs wider showing off how truly tiny his cock was before she placed him back down onto the floor. 

She laughed when the moment he was back upright he tried to get back onto her shoe, hooping stiffly thanks to his erection. Tutting, she moved her foot back just as he was about to reach it. “Ah, ah, ah. Puppy’s don’t get to have their treats until they learn to listen.” 

Jason growled, lips pulling up in a snarl.

Zatanna frowned. “I would think about how you act, Hood. That is unless you want me to show everyone just what a horny little doggy you are.” Pulling her phone from he blazer pocket she pulled up the live recording, showing the screen to him. Her lips twisted in a vicious smile as his eyes widened in horror as he was forced to look at himself in such a compromising position. “In just moments I can have everything that has transpired here tonight sent off to not only Batman, but the rest of the Gotham heroes. Or maybe the entire Justice League. You wouldn’t want that would you?”

Jason whined, ears once again flattening against his head. His shoulders hunching in clear humiliation as he remembered what he had been doing just a few short minutes ago. 

Zatanna snorted, he certainly changed his tune quickly. She placed her phone back into her pocket, “I didn’t think so. Now are you ready to be a good itty bitty puppy and listen to what your told?”

Jason tilted his head, one of his ears flopping over his eye, as he whimpered what she took as a reluctant agreement. 

“Sit.”

Hood sat. His tiny Pomeranian body almost as stiff as his cock as he tried to keep his body still despite how much he was trembling with frustration to continue to seek relief. 

“Good boy,” She praised in a babyish tone she heard pet owners use. Another laugh bubbling past her lips when Jason’s tail began to wag at the praise, shaking his whole backside. Looks like Jason liked to be praised. “Lay down.”

Jason dropped to the ground as if his strings had been cut. His curled tail still thumping away, only moving faster when Zatanna kneeled in front of him running his hands through his soft fur. She scratched along side the white tuft of fur between is ears. When she stopped, Jason’s snout came up to bump her palm, licking her fingers in an attempt to get her to continue. Zatanna was sure that he didn’t even realize he was doing it. She gave a soft awe, but didn’t give into his demands.

There was one more order Hood had to follow before she could give him anymore treats. “Roll over.”

Jason hesitated, clearly not wanting to follow the command. 

Zatanna narrowed her eyes, reaching over to give Jason’s snout a gentle tap. “_**Bad puppy.**_ Roll over or this video goes out to everyone.”

Jason keened, yet after only another second of hesitation, he slowly turned his body until he was on his back, belly up in submission. His cock once again on display, perhaps harder than it had been at the very start. Precum starting to bead at the tip. Zatanna filed that information away; it seemed like Red Hood was more of a bitch than he tried to lead people to believe, if he was getting this hard from a few touches and being ordered around.

"Poor baby," she said as she reached down press her palm against Jason miniature erection. The length barely making it to the base of her fingers. She wondered if his cock was this puny in his human form or if it was a side effect of her spell. It would make sense if he put on such a tough guy act to compensate to such an inadequate member and would explain why he seemed so high strung. She doubted he got to do much fucking if his tool truly was so small. 

Jason yipped as he desperately tried to keep from wiggling his body from seeking friction against her hand. One of his hindlegs kicking in pleasure.

"So cute and small. A cock to match your new body." Zatanna removed her palm causing Jason to release a long whine at the loss. A gruttal noise escaped his throat, something between a growl and a whimper as she brushed the tip with her fingers. 

"Maybe I'll keep you like this." She hummed in contemplation as her fingers continued to idly move up and down Jason's tiny shaft. "You're so much more bearable as a little puppy."

This time Jason snarled as he tried to flip back over onto his feet in apparent anger at the idea. His little teeth snapping at her when the dark haired woman was quick to push her hand against his belly, stopping him from moving. 

"Try to bite me again and I'll take you to the park so all the other studs can have a turn at your perky bottom," she snarled back. Zatanna was surprised when the former human immediately ceased making noise, his limbs becoming looser as he tried to arch up to display more of his stomach. A dog showing submission to it's alpha. She gave his exposed belly a light scratch in appreciation. "Don't try to deny that you wouldn't like it Jason. All those big cocks stuffed in you, rutting against you as you whimper for more like the bitch in heat you are."

Jason's head flopped around, another light whine escaping him at her words. Clearly embarrassed, yet he would never be able to deny his interest at the idea. His dick twitched as more precum began seeping from the tip. He was so hard now that it had to hurt.

"It's okay Hood." Zatanna shushed him, thinking she may just bring him to the park later so he could get what he so desperately craved. She brought her hands back to her side commanding Jason to get back to his feet. "I think my little puppy deserves a reward for being so honest."

Once the vigilante made was able to stand on his shaking feet, Zatanna slid her boot under his body. His back legs were forced to spread around her and once more as he front paws gripped her to stop himself from falling back over at the sudden movent. "Go ahead, Puppy. Hump my boot."

And Jason did.

His hips thrust forward wildly. His tongue lolling out of his mouth in bliss as he panted against her leg. Loud whines coming from his throat as his erection dragged across the smooth leather.

It was amusing to watch him bounce so enthusiastically against her. His little paws scraping against the floor and tightening around her as he attempted gain more purchase. However, it was over soon after it started.

With a high-pitched howl Jason's cum splattered against her ankle. He whimpered, hips still moving slightly in the afterglow of orgasm, looking up at her with hazy eyes. Once he was completely still, the magician allowed him to tumble to the floor in exhaustion. His eyes were half lidded, but she wasn't going to let him get away without cleaning up his mess.

“Lick my boot clean.” She didn’t even have to repeat the command before Jason was lapping up his own cum. Shining the leather of her shoe with his adorable, little tongue. 

Zatanna found herself smiling once again. Jason’s obedience training was going to go easier than she thought.

<s>She would have to remember to send Bruce the footage.</s>

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on a fic where Zatanna gives Jason dog features, but I got stuck and this happened.


End file.
